Magic and Metal
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Isaac could not help but play with his new, gorgeous Killing Doll. Yaoi and such, look out. Tres x Isaac


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Magic & Metal

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale."-Chinese proverb

"_Iron Maiden calling Gunslinger. Come in Gunslinger."_

"_Affirmative, Iron Maiden."_

"_We've just received confirmation that the San Augusto Cathedral has been in the location of several, recent sightings of members of Rosen Kruetz. Our sources say they have been working in the development of high density proto-plasma weaponry. Your mission is to infiltrate the area and destroy any findings thereof, then report back immediately. Please be careful. Iron Maiden out."_

Tres Iqus tread carefully amongst the sensitive, marble floor, making sure his heavy boots did not make a sound. The Cathedral was enormous with a towering, vaulted ceiling made up of colorful stained glass, and large, grey stone walls with built-in columns on all sides. The sun was already down; making the grand church seem much gloomier than it should. The only things that looked like they had any kind of life were the tall, white candles that burned happily at the front of the alter. Their glow, however, was swallowed up by the rest of the expansive, dark church. Even the main focal point, where the Crucifix and large statues of the Saints were at looked bleak. Their awe and gloriousness were lost in the eerie feeling the silent Cathedral emitted. Tres noticed the lit candles, the only sign that someone had been there recently, save for the strange neatness of things, and soundlessly drew his guns. The beautiful Killing Doll was about to take another step, but froze in place upon hearing a charming but malicious laughter echo throughout the building. Tres narrowed his eyes and tuned up his hearing to try to locate the source of the voice.

"My, my, my...what do we have here?" the low, rich voice slowly purred from the darkness. "Looks like fun."

A normal person would have been stirred by such comments, but Tres could not feel emotions, and therefore was not bothered by the undeniable provocativeness of said statements.

"Unable to locate target," Tres said aloud in his cold, monotonous way.

His sleepy-looking eyes were scanning pew after pew; calculating and analyzing as he progressed cautiously down the main aisle, guns at the ready. Just then, the temperature of the room dropped a good 15 degrees and the air noticeably changed to a dense fog. Wood creaked from behind and Tres immediately spun around towards the sound with his Jericho M13s ready to blast whoever to shreds. To his rare surprise, he was being surrounded with jet-black, horned demons that materialized from the shadows.

"HC-IIIX, the last of the Killing Dolls, right?" the same smooth voice calmly chimed. "I have never been a collector per se, but I do feel I must have you." The voice was drawing nearer and nearer to him.

This time, Tres gritted his teeth at the words.

"Switching from Search Mode to Genocide Mode. Commencing combat."

And with that, the Gunslinger began unloading his ammunition into the grotesque demons. Bullets easily tore through them, shredding pews and stone in the process, which sent shards flying everywhere in a dazzling display. Smoke pouring from his barrels, Tres lowered his weapons when the demons were no more. No sooner than he let his arms fall did a tall, pale man dressed in a black suit appear behind him. Behind the man's impossibly long, black hair, his carved-out-of-Heaven face smiled a devil's smile. After returning his cigarello back to his lips for another long drag, the mysterious man in black snapped his gloved, white fingers. Tres knew he was there all along, but he needed the time to replace his empty magazines with new ones. He whirled around to face the man with his newly reloaded Jerichos, but was instantly squeezed by an invisible force when the man had snapped. The force holding him was so tight that Tres could not help but drop his heavy guns. They made a terrible _cling-clang_ sound when they hit the marble.

Isaac Fernand von Kampfer's wicked smile only widened at Tres being disarmed and trying desperately to wriggle free of his restraints. Isaac blew the musky smoke out of his lungs and walked casually up to Tres, stopping only mere inches from his face.

"You constantly intrigue me, Gunslinger," he cooed in Tres' emotionless, gorgeous face.

Kampfer took note of Tres' immaculate features, as he swept his gaze from Tres' chocolate eyes to his cute, pointed chin, and finally resting on his thick, full lips. Isaac could not help himself as he felt his need to play with his Doll growing, so he lifted a delicate hand to Tres' face and lightly held his cheek. He grazed his thumb over Tres' lips, watching intently as he made them move, and Tres's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Don't be alarmed, love. I'm simply admiring Girabaldi's handiwork. You are beautiful, Tres," Isaac said matter-of-factly.

Tres was at a loss for words. Kampfer was his enemy, he had tried to kill Caterina multiple times, yet here he was all the same complimenting him, being sweet to him, _wanting_ him. Tres did not know what to do. He did not threatened, even though he told himself that he should. When Tres could not respond, Isaac smirked and violently grabbed at the front of Tres' black robes, shredding them off his captive's chest. Bits of the thick, priest's uniform were only left dangling here and there on Tres' perfect body. His heavy, metallic rosary clunked loudly on the floor, bringing Tres back to reality and out of confused state. Tres glared daggers at Isaac who has tossed his cigarello away with a flick of his wrist, never taking his eyes off Tres.

"Release me now, Magician," Tres demanded fiercely. He struggled even more against Isaac's forcefield, but it was to no avail and only served to further amuse Kampfer in the process.

"Now why would I do that?" Isaac replied coyly, as he brought both hands up in front of him, palms down, then quickly turned them up.

As soon as he did, Tres's hands were wretched above his head as if he were being shackled. Isaac licked his lips at the alluring sight of his helpless Doll, and abruptly attacked Tres' lips with his own. He ran his tongue over Tres's lips, savoring their sweet taste and warmth. The all-too experienced Magician cupped Gunslinger's face, making him open his mouth. Once he did, Isaac plunged his own tongue inside Tres' mouth, gently and expertly sweeping it over Tres'. Tres's eyes widened as his defenses melted from such unexpected pleasure he was feeling from Isaac's fiery kisses.

Clearly enjoying it too, Isaac moaned softly into Tres' mouth and pressed his body against the other man, wanting him to feel his growing arousal. Isaac slid his gloved hands down Tres' neck, down his broad chest, and up his tightly muscled stomach. Tres broke their kiss when he gasped at being touched so intimately. Isaac cocked his head to the side slightly in amusement at Tres' sensitivity; his long, elegant hair moving in front of his face a little. Isaac slowly dropped to a knee, kissing a path down Tres' body as he went. Tres let out the air he had been holding as Isaac moved down on him, pressing remarkably light kisses all over. He stopped when he reached the top of Tres' pants and was fully on his knees. Noticing the sudden stop of his magnificent attention, Tres looked down to Isaac. Without regarding the look Isaac knew Tres was giving him, Isaac slowly unzipped Tres' pants and eased them down his hips a tiny bit.

Suddenly, a twinge of fear struck Tres like a lightening bolt and, without thinking, he blurted out, "Don't..." Isaac peeled off his gloves, and forcefully took Tres' hardened member in his hand, slowly stroking him. This time, Isaac looked up at Tres, who's expression was now similar to a deer caught in headlights, and quizzically purred, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

And with that, Magician swallowed Tres' cock all the way down to the hilt, forcing Tres to throw his head back and moan. After shifting a little so he was more comfortable in his knees, Isaac tightened his grip around Tres' base and started methodically licking up and down Tres' entire length.

Again, Tres tugged against his invisible arm restraints, but this time it was because he wanted to run his fingers through Isaac's hair as he worked on him. Isaac picked up his pace and began sucking harder on the head while swirling his tongue in divine patterns around Tres' sex. He was rewarded with Tres sensually groaning deep in his throat and gasping sharply when Isaac nipped at his tip. Isaac made sure he was not giving Tres enough to get off; just tease him into a sweet madness so the full pleasure later would be mind blowing for them both.

Isaac gracefully stood up from his spot and smiled at Tres, who looked like he had just ran 5 miles.

"Now if I let you go, you are going to behave, yes?" Isaac asked in a mock-scolding fashion.

Mind circuitry most definitely fried, Tres blinked and said, "P-Positive."

"Good," Isaac responded cheerfully before snapping his fingers again.

Immediately, the force holding Tres disappeared and his arms fell limply at his sides. Both instantly reach for each other, bringing the other man closer in a flurry of crazy, lust-driven kisses and moans. Meanwhile, Isaac had already removed his long coat, and Tres had ripped his shirt to ribbons. Tres squeezed Isaac's hips in his hands while Isaac lightly clawed at Tres' wide back; both men practically glued together at every joint. Isaac then wrapped his slender arms around Tres' neck and forced him back into a wall. Tres only slightly grunted from the impact, but it was completely forgotten when Isaac slid his hands down Tres' abdomen and around to his perfect ass, all the while moving his lips to Tres' neck. Tres tangled his fingers in Isaac's silken hair in complete ecstasy as the Magician continued to suck and bite at Tres' neck and squeeze his ass. Isaac ground his hips hard into the younger man's, making them both moan as the heat between them was becoming unbearable.

Unable to resist any longer, in one fluid movement, Isaac jerked down Tres' black pants and slipped a finger inside his entrance. Tres clutched Isaac's shoulders and gasped at the sudden intrusion. Since Tres was unaccustomed to pain, more or less, the only thing he felt was sheer pleasure. Noticing the lack of resistance and actual enjoyment of his play, Isaac added another finger and began slowly moving them in and out. Tres made a breathy moan and arched his back, slightly pressing himself further down upon Isaac's fingers.

Isaac smiled at Tres' delicious ecstasy and cooed, "Mmm, you are a delight, Tres."

Then Isaac removed his slick fingers and abruptly turned Tres around so that he now faced the wall. Acting out of his pure, hazy passion, Tres placed both palms on the wall for support and bent over a tiny bit so his ass would gently rub against Isaac's begging cock. Isaac could not have more pleased with Tres's actions and obligingly freed himself from his own pants with one hand and seized Tres' hip with the other.

Holding his dripping cock right at Tres' entrance, Isaac leaned in close to him and whispered sweetly in his ear, "This might hurt a bit, love."

And with that, Isaac plunged his cock deep inside Tres, immediately making the other man grip and the wall and arch his back in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Ooh, Tres..." Isaac purred as he began making slow thrusts into his Killing Doll. Isaac quickly found out that his slow pace was just driving him even more crazy, so he quickened his thrusts.

Tres pushed back into Isaac's thrusts, making him hit that one amazing spot that made him moan louder. Both men's lustful cries echoed throughout the church, reverberating down the long corridors. Isaac clawed down Tres' firm back, which Tres loved, as both men felt their climaxes building. Isaac had already bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood, but he could not take it anymore. He reached out, seized a handful of Tres' auburn hair; pulling him fully upright, and grabbed Tres' cock with his other hand. Isaac furiously pumped Tres' throbbing member in his hand while he continued his frenzied thrusts into him; loving how Tres' smaller body felt pressed against his. A half a second later, both men came at the same time, Isaac loudly moaning Tres' name through his ragged breathing.

Tres remained leaned back against Isaac, both panting and damp from sweat and juices. Isaac smirked, wrapped his arms around Tres' chest from behind him and asked, "Are you done?"

"Not a chance," Tres immediately shot back defensively, but playfully.

Isaac chuckled and yanked Tres back so they both could fall on the floor. Isaac had thought that he loved seeing Tres up against the wall before, but he was wrong- he was absolutely drooling at the sight of Tres laying naked beneath him on the floor. Isaac straddled Tres's hips and bent down to give him a rough kiss. Tres loved how Isaac just did these things to him- these wonderful, intimate things that no one else had. Almost like he could read his thoughts, Isaac pulled his lips away from Tres' and sat upright in his lap again. Isaac was slowly stroking Tres' cock and rubbing it against his ass while smirking evilly down at him.

Pure torture.

Tres was melting under Isaac's touches, but going mad at the same time- just like he wanted him to. Without warning, Tres seized Isaac's thighs and drive his tingling cock all the way into his ass. Isaac threw his head back and bit his lip again, bit quickly let it go when he moaned. Isaac's long hair hung all around them like a satin sheet that rippled with his every move.

Tres blanked out briefly from the immense pleasure of Isaac's tight, wet entrance around him, but quickly came to as Isaac began rocking his hips against his own; grinding into him each time. Tres slid his hands up Isaac's narrow waist and along his slender sides as the man on top of him continued to ride him steadily.

Wanting, no- needing to have Tres climax again, Isaac rode him faster; lifting himself off Tres' lap but only to slam back down on his cock again at a frantic tempo. The sexual buildup was becoming utterly intense again for them both, so Isaac spat in his hand and quickly began stroking himself while Tres pounded into him. Isaac arched his back, giving Tres a full view of his pale, beautiful body before he climaxed long and hard.

Upon feeling Isaac's muscles squeeze him as he came, coupled with hearing his name being screamed, Tres could not restrain himself any longer and finally let himself climax deep inside Isaac. Isaac rode out the last waves of Tres' euphoria before collapsing on top of his beautiful Doll. Completely spent and weakened, both men just lay there like that for a moment, Isaac lovingly playing with Tres' hair and Tres securing him tightly in his arms. Then, an interesting thought struck Isaac.

He lifted his head from Tres' chest and rested on his elbows,still keeping his face so close to Tres' that their noses touched. Isaac closed his eyes and adoringly rubbed their noses together.

"Come with me," Isaac whispered against Tres's lips.

Tres's eyes widened a bit at his unexpected offer for him to join the Order of Rosen Kruetz.

"Come with me, Tres," Isaac continued with a smile, "and we could do this every day if you like."

Tres felt Isaac's warm breath on his lips, which begged for a kiss. Tres silently sighed and closed his own eyes. He had to admit to himself that Magician's offer was tempting. He had never felt so much pleasure-so much like he was loved.

However, in the blink of an eye, images of Cardinal Caterina Sforza, in all her radiance and beauty, flashed through Tres' mechanical mind; images of her in danger...needing his protection, his dedication; _him_. The last memory that came to him was that of five years ago, when she had knelt down beside his broken body and said that from that day on, he belonged to her.

Tres suddenly felt a gripping feeling in his chest as he remembered the soft, sympathetic look in the Cardinal's stunning eyes when she had claimed him. Tres immediately shot open his own eyes with a renewed confidence and took hold of Isaac's shoulders, pulling him back a little so he could look him directly in the eye. "I cannot." Tres said sternly but softly. Isaac was not surprised by his response, but he still could not prevent himself from feeling disappointed.

Despite himself, Isaac smirked and gently caressed Tres' face with his fingertips.

"Very well. Then I suppose I should take my leave of you now. I should warn you, though, my dear Gunslinger, I have grown quite fond of you. I'll see you later, lover."

And with that, Isaac stole a quick kiss from Tres and disappeared into thin air, leaving Tres shocked and all alone.

Tres heaved a heavy sigh, and let his head fall back against the cold marble. He ran the events of the night over and over in his mind, trying to make sense of it all, but gave up the task once he realized the meaning in something Isaac had said to him. Isaac had called him his "lover" and that he will be seeking him out again. Tres smiled at his bittersweet realization and sat up, already thinking about their next meeting.


End file.
